Return to fear:Crane Returns
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: This is a continuation of "Punishment Therapy" you don't need to read it for this one but it's recommended. Just as Jack and Bruce was settling down with there newly adopted son Thomas, terror strikes as crane takes both little Thomas and Bruce, forcing jack to bring back Joker to save his family. smut in the first chapter :3
1. Chapter 1

AN: here is the long anticipated continuation to "Punishment Therapy". Please let me know what you think. This takes place about a year after the incident at Arkham.

It was a rainy, dreary day but Jack couldn't have been happier. Bruce was at the drivers side, focused on the road. It was raining but not pouring. Jack looked back at the there sleeping son. He was nearly a year old, (7 months old to be exact) with black/brown hair and he looked so peaceful. Bruce stopped at a red light,looking over at Jack with a soft,knowing smile. Jack went to look back when he noticed Bruce staring at him. "What are you staring at?" "Nothing, I just never saw this side of you." Jack smirked slightly. "Well get used to it Brucie."

Alfred was already outside, waiting with a large umbrella as the Rolls-Royce pulled in. He smiled, walking over as Jack got out. Jack smiled at him. "I don't need an umbrella, Jeeves." He said as he went to the back door, getting there son. Alfred smiled, coming over to put an umbrella over both Jack and there little boy who was now awake but groggy as he leaned into Jacks shoulder. "Don't flatter yourself Master Jack. I know you don't need one but your little boy does. Have you chosen a name Master Bruce?" Bruce smiled, coming over to them, holding his coat to himself. "We were thinking Thomas." Alfred smiled softly "Another Thomas Wayne in the house." They all smiled at that as they walked in.

A few hours later little Thomas was put in his crib for a nap. Jack sat watching, gently holding his tiny hand in his thru the crib bars. Thomas's hand only able to fit around one or two of his fingers. He watched in awe and love and he was just now starting to get scared. Will he be a good dad? The last chance he had was taken from him in cold blood, he was scared to death of screwing up this miracle of a second chance. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. He saw Bruce, who smiled but looked worried, he signaled for him to follow him out. Jack sighed and let go of the little hand, following his Brucie out to the hall.

Bruce looked worried but had a small smile as he held Jacks hand. "You ok?" Jack sighed but smirked weakly. "Is it that obvious?" Bruce smiled but looked serious. "Tell me. Whats bothering you?" Jack sighed, frowning. " I'm just scared I'm gonna screw up." He looked away. Feeling his eyes water just thinking about it. "I screwed up my first, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let something happen to him." Bruce smiled softly, kissing his lips to shut him up of his rambling. He tilted his head up to look in those bright green eyes. "You'll be fine. Stop worrying and have a little faith." Jack laughed lightly. "Your telling me to have a little faith? Oh brucie you are something else." Bruce smiled, holding him close. "And yet you love me." Jack smiled, hugging him. "You turned me into a sap like you, you know that?" Which was followed by a sniffle. Bruce laughed lightly, kissing his head. "Good. I like you being sappy."

Jack laughed, weakly, wiping his eyes, smirking softly. "And I love you being sexy." Bruce just gave him a look that said _really? _Jack kissed him quickly before walking down the hall to get lunch together.

Bruce followed behind. He saw Jack go into the kitchen, talking to Alfred. He smiled, going to the nearby study, getting a book and reading. He heard some mild arguing from the kitchen, a pot fell on the floor. He rolled his eyes and continued reading.

Suddenly a slightly disheveled Jack came in the study, carrying a tray with two plates and two bowls of soup. Bruce looked up with a smile. "Are you replacing Alfred now?" Jack smirked, walking in. "Hell no, I just wanted to be the one to make you lunch. Your butler kept trying to butt in, something about food allergies you have." Bruce rose an eyebrow but jack still kept a knowing, soft smirk. "You think I didn't know your food allergies? Poor thing. Your bowl is on the left, with the crackers in the soup." Bruce leaned over, looking at the crackers. They were int eh shape of a smiley face. He smiled but shook his head.

"Your too much, you know that?" Jack smiled, sitting down to his bowl. "Please, for you, I don't think I'm nearly enough." Bruce smiled softer. "your more then enough." Jack locked eyes with him momentarily before smiling and looking away, feeling a small blush. "Just eat your soup ya sap."

A few hours later little Thomas woke. Bruce went to get him. He smiled as he walked in the baby's room to see his little boy trying to stand, wobbly, holding on to the crib bars. He reached down, picking him up. Little Thomas snuggled into his fathers shoulder the moment he touched it. Bruce smiled, kissing his small head before walking out of the room.

Jack saw Bruce holding little Thomas as he walked into the living room. He smiled getting up and going to them. "Well there's my two favorite boys." Jack kissed Thomas on his small head before giving Bruce a small kiss. Bruce smiled, taking Thomas to the living room were a small play area was set up. He gently placed him down then going to sit on the floor himself, watching Thomas carefully. Jack smiled, sitting next to Bruce. He never thought this would ever happen to him. A family. An actual family. He really hoped he didn't screw this up somehow because this was all he wanted.

Thomas started to attempt to get up on small, wobbly legs only to fall down again on his bottom. Bruce held is arms out. "come'on, you can do it." Little Thomas tried again to stand, this time successful, now he just needed to move his legs. Jack smiled wider. He was actually witnessing his sons first steps.

Thomas took one shaky step, almost falling again but after a few more steps, he got it. Walking wobbly toward Bruce. Bruce's arms were open and waiting. Alfred was just walking in, smiled when he saw what was happening and walked back out. Whatever he had to say could wait. This was a big moment.

After a few more steps, little Thomas nearly fell into his dads arms with a smile. Bruce hugged him, kissing his head. "Oh, good Job Tommy." Jack smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Tommy?" "Yeah, we can't just keep calling him Thomas. Kids will make fun of him eventually for it." "And kids will also make fun of the fact he has two dads." Bruce sighed, Jack had a point. "I know, I just want make it a little easier for him." Jack just smiled, kissing Bruce's cheek, loving the new family he has. The family he always wanted but life had decided to go a little...stranger.

It had been a long, wonderful day with there new son. Little Thomas was asleep on Bruce's shoulder as they walked into there sons room, currently 9PM. Bruce gently placed him in his crib, placing a blanket over top of him before gently petting his hair. Jack came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist. After a few moments of the sweet, comforting silence, Jacks hand went down, gently teasing his boyfriend with a small smirk.

Bruce nearly jumped, not expecting that. He turned around with a shocked smile. "We are in our sons room." Jack smirked up at him, wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck. "Then lets get out of here." Bruce smiled/smirked, leaning down to gently kiss his partners neck, starting to lead him out of the room.

Once to there bedroom, Bruce pinned him to the closed door, crashing his lips to Jack's with a smile, deepening it almost as soon as there lips made contact. Jack wasn't expecting such a reaction from his normally, mild mannered boyfriend but he moaned into the kiss. Loving how needy and forceful it was. He felt Bruce's hands roam over his smaller body, going under his shirt, feeling his flat stomach and thin chest. Another breathy moan escaped into the kiss from Jack. Bruce broke the kiss just enough to take the damned shirt off his boyfriend, throwing it to the floor, his lips attaching to Jacks neck as soon as the shirt hit the floor, hands going to work off his pants, teasing the already achingly hard member of his blonde partner. Jacks head hit the door, eyes rolling to the back of his head. His neck was very sensitive, his sexual weak point and Bruce abused it happily. Suddenly Jack felt a chill, looked down, seeing Bruce got him out of his pants, the pants thrown to the ground with the shirt, leaving him in just his silk, purple boxers but that didn't last long as Bruce slipped them off as will with a smirk.

Jack smirked back, biting his lip, wanting to moan just from the sight of Bruce so close to his hard cock. Suddenly thou a loud pleasured gasp escaped him, almost whoreish as Bruce took his member in his mouth. Jacks hand going to his boyfriends dark hair, tangling and gripping. "ahh Brucie..." He was already panting and from the neck kiss/nibbling, very sensitive and so close to coming right then and there. Bruce knew what button to push and when. Bruce saw this reaction, hollowing out his cheeks, taking him deep as he possibly could, bring another wonderful gasp from his blonde boyfriend. Feeling hands tighten in his hair.

Jack could feel his composure wearying fast. He didn't want to come yet. He forced Bruce and his wonderful mouth off his now slick cock, already starting to leak precum. Bruce was confused but smirked when Jack started pushing him to there bed, panting and looking so adorably flushed. Jack pushed Bruce to the bed, straddling him, grinding his entrance against Bruce's hard cock, feeling it twitch. He saw Bruce bite his lip, moaning and smirked, going to bit his neck, speaking lowly. "Are you going to prepare me or do I have to do it?" Bruce smirked, holding Jacks face, crashing his lips to his again before turning them over, Jack now on the bottom. Started biting Jacks oh so sensitive neck as he reach over to the bedside desk, getting the lube he kept there.

He stopped kissing and nibbling the thin neck, to put some lube on two fingers, slowly inserting two fingers, thrusting them in and out slowly. Jack wriggled slightly at the intrusion but moaned as they started moving in and out of him at a tortuously slow pace. He started moving his own hips, trying to get more but Bruce stopped him with a third finger, thrusting them in hard, making Jack gasp in surprise and let out a loud, breathless moan of pleasure. Bruce finger fucked him til he thought he was ready, making Jack into a human mess of pleasure and whoreish moans. Hands gripping the sheets so tightly he thought there would be holds ripped into it.

He was ready. He stopped, as small whine of disappointment escaped him but smirked when he saw Bruce lubing up his own hard cock, biting his lip. He loved watching his boyfriend do that. He loved seeing those blue eyes close in pleasure and pure white teeth come out to bite his beautiful plump lips. His hard, muscular chest panted as he stroked himself a few times before leaning over Jack, slowly thrusting in.

Jack, wrapped his arms around Bruce, a breathless gasp nearly escaping him as he felt Bruce inside him. He felt so full, so complete. Once Bruce was inside, he waited a few moments, letting Jack adjust to him. Jack was getting inpatient so he moved his hips, giving Bruce the go ahead. Bruce smiled, kissing his neck again, starting to thrust in and out, starting off steady but got faster and harder, pounding into his partner as hard as he could, hitting the spot every time. Jack wrapped his legs around Bruce's hips, attempting to meet his thrusts but the pleasure was so overwhelming, he could barely do anything but feel. His arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his back as he moaned and gasped loudly, whoreishly. Feeling his balls tighten and warm heat starting in his belly. Oh god, he was so close. He then felt Bruce's hand on his aching cock, it only two or three strokes from his boyfriend before he gasped, panting, gripping his shoulders and hair tightly, spurting out on his boyfriends hand and there stomachs.

Bruce could feel the tight warm heat tighten around him, starting to milk out his own orgasm, coming deep inside his boyfriends tight ass with a gasp, biting his neck to stay rooted in pleasure. After a few moments, both were spent, with smiles. Bruce stared down at Jack. He was flushed and sweaty and had this adorable, sleepily smile on his face. And Jack stared at Bruce above him, eyes roaming over his face and torso. Bruce Wayne could have anyone he wants and he wanted Jack? He didn't deserve Bruce but he wasn't about to give him up for anything. Bruce leaned down, kissing him gently as he pulled out, holding him still close to him. "I love you so much Jack." Jack smiled, his heart fluttering at those words. Still getting used to somebody saying it to him and meaning it. "I love you to." After some rest, both got a quick shower, changing into pajamas and soon falling asleep, holding onto each other tightly, falling asleep quickly.

It was about 3am when a suddenly explosion rocked the estate. Bruce waking up first, having more heightened senses then his partner. A sudden fear and worry for there new son come to him as he quickly ran out of the room, Jack woke from it just as Bruce got up to run out the room. Jack didn't wake from the explosion, he was a hard sleeper, hell he has slept thru explosions before, be it they were small, he has. He woke from the sudden movement from Bruce then he smelled smoke and saw orange, his face paling as as also thought of Thomas and Bruce and Alfred. All of them possibly dying crossed his mind as he ran out of the room as well. First room he went to was Thomas but before he could make it down the hallway he fell with pained yelp, feeling something shot his leg. His vision was getting blurry but he thought he saw someone dragging Bruce out of Thomas's room and someone carrying little crying Thomas. He tried to reach out, feeling a protective rage build up in him but whatever drug he was given prevented him from doing anything as he fell on the ground, laying down. "no...stop...give him...ba-" He was out before he could finished his feeble sentence.

AN: AND THERE IT IS! Finished! The first chapter! Please let me know what you think, sorry it took soooooooooooooooooo long, I procrastinate and wait for inspiration to hit...it doesn't like to hit often :P


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack?...Jack? Oh sir please wake up. I can't lose you to." Jack heard the broken voice and knew it was Alfred. He felt the soft bed beneath him. He remembered passing out on the floor, Alfred must have dragged him to a bed or at least the couch. It was soft. He groaned, opening his eyes. Seeing Alfred's tear reddened eyes. "Ouch.." Everything hurt on him but his leg was the worst. He sat up, going to hold it, seeing a bandage around it. He looked up, everything coming back. His green eyes wide. Now seeing he was in the large bathroom. First aid kit on the floor, a few instruments from it scattered along with bloody cloth. "Alfred...They...what happened?" He needed to hear it. To make sure it wasn't a dream.

He saw Alfred swallow before speaking. "I am not sure who is behind it but there was an explosion near the end of the hall, I think it was merely a distraction. It wasn't targeted to any one room. But they managed to capture Bruce...and Thomas." Jack swore he felt his face pale. "They...They have them? They have Brucie? And Thomas?" He felt a lump in his throat. Alfred nodded grimly. Jack looked to the floor. Suddenly the phone in the bathroom was ringing. And every phone in the house. Jack looked up and around. How...how could they be calling every phone?

Alfred got up quick as he could, going to it. Jack spoke quickly. "No, don't! It could be a trap!" But Alfred ignored him, picking up the phone that was on the wall. "Hello? Wayne Manner-" "Put the clown on the phone." Alfred swallowed. " Don't you think you've tormented this family enough for one night?" The voice laughed lowly. "Oh it's much more then "one night". Put our clown on the phone now or I'll come there and talk to him myself and you won't like that. Not when your brain is spattered against the wall." Alfred let out a heavy breath, bringing the corded phone over to Jack. "He wishes to speak to you-" Jack took the phone quickly, snarling into it. "What do you want"? "Oh is that any way to greet an old friend Joker.." Jack stared at the wall. Wishing he could stab that voice. " Johnathan Crane. I didn't think you would make it out alive after an over dose of your own medicine."

There was a smirk in Cranes voice. "It was difficult but once it had run out and worn it's way thru my body, I found myself alive and oohh very, very angry. Thinking about your precious Bat and now a son? Where is the Joker I knew?-" Jack snapped at him. "Gone." "Well you'll have to bring him back tonight unless you want to see your family die all over again. Yes, I know about your past, I did some digging. She was a pretty one, It's a shame the way she died, her and her unborn child, slaughtered." "Shut up." Jacks eyes pooled with tears. Growling lowly. "Jennie was her name? And now it's Bruce, quite a change. Well tonight that's gonna cost you, again. Poor thing, you'll never get that...happily ever after you pictured." "What do you want?" Jack spoke lowly. "Well I want to have a little fun. I know you like fun. You have 24 hours to find your dear precious bat and little Thomas. I'm sending the address to you but trust me. It won't be easy. I'm going to give you the address and directions to my location but along the way, You'll have to do a few tasks." Jack spoke lowly. "Like what?"

"Oh just some old Joker tricks like blowing up a school at 8am or hospital. Whatever draws the most attention. You will do them or they will die. My men are watching and the address and directions have been sent. You know where to. Good luck." Crane hung up, leaving Jack pissed off and terrified

Alfred took a hesitant step forward, taking the phone from Jacks shaking hands. Putting it back on the hook on the wall. "Sir? What has happened?" Jack took in a shaky breath, green eyes pooled with tears. "He wants Joker. In order to get them back he wants me to go back to my old ways. " A few tears fell down his face. "he sent the address and directions on how to get there but along the way. I have to do these...tasks or they die." Alfred's hand went to his mouth. "Oh my word. Your not going to listen to him are you?" Jack stood up, voice shaky. "I have no choice. Not get me to the Batcave. I have a long night." He walked briskly out of the bathroom, ignoring the pain in his leg. He's been thru much worse.

Alfred rushed to help him, opening the door. There was still smoke making it's way thru the hall. Thin and slowly going away. Jack walked with Alfred's help, making his way thru the hall. Once at the end, he saw the explosion site. The outside wall was gone, blown away, still smoldering. A good 12 feet across and reached to half the lower level of the Manor. Jack's lip trembled seeing it reached a bit of Thomas's nursery. He walked back to the light blue and smoke stained room. Alfred followed, confused. "Sir?" Jack ignored him, walking inside to the crib, feeling the crib, a bit of ash coming off on his hand from it, showing the bright white underneath the stain. He sucked in a breath, grabbing the small batman plushie. He had found it before they adopted Thomas but was planing it. He thought it would be funny that Both he and Thomas would never be without a batman. Jack smiled sadly, holding the small plushie, walking out.

They made it to the Batcave were a large red alert was on the computer screens. "MESSAGE RECIVED" Jack went up to it, pressing the button to open it. It showed the address and all the spots he needed to go to before making his way to there location. A supermarket, A day care,A school,A hospital,A police station. Crane was smart, he had them in an order.  
He wanted Jack to take out the Police first, make it harder for them to catch him and answer to calls.  
Then the Hospital, he assumed to make it so people could suffer as much as possible from the first attack on the Police.  
Then the school  
Daycare  
and supermarket  
and then the location to where Bruce and Thomas were being held at.  
Alfred looked at the screen and targets. Shaking his head. "Do you think Bruce would want you to do this? Do you think he would want you to go back to your old ways, killing innocent people to find them?" Jack stared at the keyboard, printing out the directions and tasks. His voice calm and quiet, keeping control of his emotions. "No. He wouldn't." Looked to Alfred. "But I have no choice. Who would you rather die? People you have never met before nor will ever care about...or Bruce and Thomas?" Alfred was silent. Looking to the ground. Jack looked back, getting the papers. "Is my old cloths still hanging around here?" Alfred nodded, leading the way to the evidence locker, opening it. There were many tings but you couldn't mistake the purple coat and green vest. Jack smiled weakly at it. "Oh the good ol days. He took it off it's rack. "Alfred, go start clean up. I don't want you to see this." Alfred nodded. "Sir...Godspeed and good luck." Jack nodded to him, walking away to change.  
Alfred walked back out of the cave, making his way upstairs.

AN: Sorry if it's a little OOC but given the situation there being given I think it's ok.


End file.
